Teen Phantom Mystery!
by OverTheRainbow84
Summary: A story where we me, darkdannyhot and raebblover Interview charcters from teen titans danny phantom and martin mystery not as lame as it sounds robstar bbrae cybee dannysam tuckerval martindiana


-1Hey yall wats up this is a story that me and my friend and my _other _friend wrote.

Robinandstarfire4ever nickname R&S or Jennifer

DarkDannyHot nickname DDH or Dannie

And RavenBBfan (not on fan fic) nickname Rae or Lucidia

Hi! I just Wanna say, B.B's mine! Lay Off! Wait... DON'T DO THAT!

ok

DDH -in a fake obviously cardboard TV- We do not own the Teen Titans, Danny Phantom or Martin Mystery characters. Thank you :)- ducks down out of sight. See her come up stand in front of camera and starts to try to turn off. Crackling and static. -How do you turn this off? Rae did you mess with this!? Oh, wait... here we go? Okay! I got it!-turns off.

Rae- WHY'D YOU BLAME ME -runs on and kicks in shin- Rip Off Artist!!!

R&S - Rae stop killing DDH on w/ the story

Dramatic opening: lights go on 3 chairs. In the chairs was a preppy super girl thing w/ a pink halter, and blue jeans. next was a gothic w/ (of course) all black outfit. Then, finally, was a girl w/ a Danny phantom suit, w/ a bed sheet tied around her neck. A fan posed behind her effects. Camera pans out. Showing the gothic staring at a picture of Beast Boy.

Preppy girl, _"Hi, I'm Jennifer. And we're, the newest super heroes here!" _other 2 glare at her. _what? _continue glaring. _WHAT!?_

**You make us sound corny. **The gothic said with the usual bone chilling calm tone.

_Well, aren't we? _

**Hell no! That's for corny people. Which is bad! Not, note NOT good.**

_**Would you two dunce heads stop fighting by the way I'm Dannie the normal one **_

_We're not dunce heads ok maybe lulu is but look at her name _

**Don't make me hurt you! Besides. It's Lucida. LUCIDIA! Lulu's a nickname. Got it!? **

_eep yes _

_**you better have that thing recording** _

_ok welcome to... what'd we name this thing?_

**Teen Phantoms Mystery you named it **

_oh ya welcome to TEEN PHANTOMS MYSTERY!!! _

_**wow** _

**wow**

cameras turn to cafe doors. Robin walks in confused and in a battle stance.

:I'm ready to fight! What do you want!?:

**talk about P.T.S.D. **

_I WANNA ASK THE QUESTIONS! _others just stare. Including Robin. _Questions are fun to ask. _

**Saves me some breath. I'll at least be able to live longer than every one else when she uses up all the oxygen.**

Dannie stares at her. Then immediately starts laughing and falls off seat..

_Question#!, Howmuchhairgeldoyouuse? _

:I dunno. A whole bottle.:

_Question#2, Doyouevertakeoffyourcostume? _

:I don't Wanna share that info

_Question#3, Whydon'tyouwannaanswerthatquestion?D'youglorifyyoursweat? _

shifty eyes :No!: _oh! cause, youlooklikeoneofthosepeople. _

Stares at Jennifer. Points at other 2 :How can you understand her? And why are you wearing a bed sheet?:

**When she's around, she makes sure there's nothing better to do.** Robin just shrugs.

**HEY BUDDY, THIS IS A HEROIC CAPE! I SHOULD ASK YOU WHY YER WEAR'IN A NAPKIN. BUT I DON'T.**

_No, I'll only ask, question number FOUR! AreyougayandareyouhavingasexualcommitmentwithSlade? _She leans forward and nearly capsizes the chair. Robin double takes.

:Wait, What! Nonononono NO! Why!? Are you associating with him?:

all: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!! lulu starts to push him out the door.

_Wait, wait! Question #4, #5: AreyouandStarFirecurrentlydating! _Left eye was twitching.

:Yeah, I'm just gonna leave:

_Ordoyouwantto? Wait! Robin, Don't leave me in here! _

**Finally! We agree on something! **

_Security get him we have to get him in the closet _

:wait WHAT!!!:

_we have a surprise for you_

:But I'm Afraid of The Dark:

security grabs him and though him in the closest and locks the door

:NOOOOOO!!!!!:

banging noise

_**well that was fun lock me in the closet with him and Danny** _

**Sorry, reserved for me and My B.B. Err, I mean, Beast Boy. Ahh screw it. **

_**Literally**_

**hey!!!**

_ok nono and NO!!! And I Have pretzelsandImgonnatakeovertheworld and ihadcoffeeMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

from the closet :AHHH She had Coffee? the worlds gonna end!!!:

_the end for now... _


End file.
